Fire
by arashi no tenshi
Summary: One shot. Summer heat causes everyone to get all worked up.. Previously known as Fire.


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist though I would definitely love to own Roy Mustang.

Author: arashi no tenshi

Rating: T

Title: Heat (or previously known as Fire)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was burning up, his blood literally coming to a boil. The fact that he was the famous Flame Alchemist of the East did not help to make him feel better. It was really ironic. A man who could control flames was actually manipulated and tormented by one now. Right now, all Colonel Roy Mustang wished for was a cold shower. Cold enough to chase off those thoughts from his head and cool down his poor tortured body.

Bang! A bullet embedded itself into the wall beside his head, dispelling his crazy thoughts of being roasted alive while blood evaporated of his eyes, his skin gradually turning into a crisp. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's antics were a nice distraction for once.

"You know taisa, if you stopped daydreaming more often and concentrated on your paperwork, you will not need to work overtime." Riza observed coolly.

Flashing one of his signature smirks, Roy remarked, "Now that would mean no overtime pay for me. Why would I want that to happen?"

"Because if you don't start working now, there will be a hole in your head." Came the simple response.

Sighing while mumbling something incoherent about overly-enthusiastic subordinates, a pen was picked up and paperwork resumed for a while before impure thoughts entered his mind again. Licking it slowly, up, down and all around, feeling it slide down his throat luxuriously, enjoying the gentle caresses on his body, moving against each other fluidly. A moan escaped from his throat. Aa, the pleasures of some ice cream, a glass of cold beer and a swim.

Bang! There went another bullet. "Taisa, could you stop making funny noises and concentrate on your work?" Riza asked, gritting her teeth painfully together. His antics were beginning to affect her, especially when he was moaning pretty much loudly.

"The heat's getting to me." Roy complained, "It's too hot and the damn fan is not working." And I can't get my ice cream, he mentally noted.

"Then find a way to make yourself cooler." She remarked ever so indifferently, never once looking up from her paperwork.

Resigning himself to the fact that he will never get his shower and beer till six more hours have passed, Roy took off his navy army jacket and unbuttoned his white shirt, before attempting to do his paperwork as fast as he could. Oh how he hated the summer heat.

Looking up to find everyone in the office in various states of undress, including the really conservative Falman, Riza rolled her eyes at their low tolerance for heat until she felt her breath hitch as her gaze fell upon Roy. The way his muscles and abs looked, glistening slightly with sweat, the serious dark look he had as he did his paperwork (for once) with most of his pair pushed back but still having some parts of his fringe drooping over his eyes..

Riza began to flush and her body heated up involuntarily as images of them in various compromising positions clouded her head, the silky friction of skin against skin, the dark smouldering gaze he had as leaned down to capture her lips.. Her breathing became laboured and her long forgotten pen slipped out of her grasp, breaking her train of thoughts and fortunately stopping the moan that nearly escaped from her lips.

The entire office started as Riza picked up her pen hastily, blushing about the lingering thoughts she had left in her head and the attention from the entire office. It was after all rare for the all too serious Lieutenant to daydream in public and lose her concentration. That's it, she's had enough. This staring was beginning to annoy her.

"Why Lieutenant, has the heat gotten to you as well?" Mustang smirked from behind his slowly disappearing pile of paperwork as he casually took off his unbuttoned shirt.

"Just leave me alone. At least I have the decency to not undress in public even if I'm feeling warm." Riza retorted, mentally screaming about the embarrassment she led herself into. Teasing bastard, her mind screamed. He knew that she was staring at him yet he undressed himself further. Argh.

Now that she has gotten herself all heated up, there was no cold shower available, only more half-naked Roy Mustang to ogle for six more hours. Why do time pass so slowly today?

As much as it was against her principles, Riza felt herself slacking off in completing her paperwork today. Her attention was all focused on a certain person in front of her. Much to the happiness of the office, and especially Havoc, they could all do as they pleased and not have to worry about First Lieutenant's lethal bullets.

Six hours eventually passed and Mustang to her chagrin was the first to leave the office with a now cleared table filled with filed and completed paperwork yet she was stuck feeling bothered with a pile of work to do. It wasn't fair that he could leave so early while she had to continue working overtime. Argh. How she hates cocky superiors who know that they are good looking and use it to their advantage. In fact, he even had the nerve to wish her a good day before he left. Such a jerk!

Resigned to her fate, Riza attempted to continue her paperwork but her mind kept traveling back to how Mustang looked just now, without her knowing, she began to moan as naughty thoughts made their way into her head again. She really needed to cool down. Seeing that there was no one left in the office now, Riza hurriedly took off her clothes and dumped water on her in a bid for a make-do shower. Unfortunately though the water did nothing to help cool her down but made her feel more sticky instead.

Shit, she mentally swore, she was now soaking wet yet feeling not much better. And the worse thing is that someone might see in her in this state.

Suddenly, the door opened and Havoc stuck his head in tentatively, gulping as he was greeted by a half-naked Riza. "Sorry, I only came back to get my wallet. I'll leave now. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He said everything in a hurry, eager to get away from a now fuming Riza Hawkeye.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Shots rang out clearly as Havoc turned tail and fled for his life. Damn, I knew someone would pop in, Riza mentally screamed.

Outside, Havoc smiled despite his nosebleed. That was so worth it. When else would you be able to see Lieutenant Hawkeye in her birthday suit? And yes, he had won his bet. Lieutenant Hawkeye is indeed a size C.

The next day when Riza walked into the office, she was greeted with weird glances and a knowing look from Mustang. Guessing what had happened and noting a cowering Havoc, the truth dawned onto her. Everyone fled to safety as Riza's hand moved instinctively towards her holster..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza: I'm suing you for slander! This is going to ruin my reputation! I'm a perfectly normal person who will not go nude in the office You had better take this off now or else.. (hand moves towards gun)

Arashi no tenshi: (sweatdrops) You can't sue me because you don't even exist. (gestures to security towards Riza)

Riza: If I cannot sue you, I can still shoot you.. (takes out gun and starts waving it around)

Roy: Well done! Who would have known that Lieutenant Hawkeye had this side of her? We must share this with everyone out there!

Security: (drags screaming Riza who is still waving the gun out of the building)

Roy and arashi no tenshi: Please read and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. This has a really sucky ending. Anyway, please do review and comment on my writing. Oh, by the way, I edited it briefly because I felt that it was too against Riza's character to do something like that and yes, I lowered the rating.


End file.
